The present invention relates to a compact disc protective cartridge structure in which a compact disc is received and clamped in a cartridge which is back and forth slidably received in the box body.
Various types of video/audio media are commercially available, such as CD, DVD, etc. FIG. 1 shows a box body for receiving a compact disc. The box body is inherent from the box body for 31/2" floppy disc, including an upper cover A and a lower cover B pivotally connected therewith. Two lateral walls of the upper cover A extend forward and together with a top face define a U-shaped slot A2. Each lateral wall is disposed with a pivot shaft A1 for pivotally connecting with the lower cover B. Two lateral sides of the lower cover B are disposed with upright short flanges B1, B2 interconnected by a transverse bar B3 at rear end so as to define a receptacle for placing threin a holder tray C. The holder tray C is recessed with a receiving space C1 in which a projecting engaging section C2. One side of the holder tray C is formed with a notch for facilitating placing and taking of a compact disc D.
According to the above arrangement, when taking the compact disc and after opening the upper cover A, the holder tray C is likely to drop out of the receptacle of the lower cover B to lead to damage of the compact disc.